The health sciences schools at the University of Wisconsin-Madison are joining together in an Integrated Advanced Management Information Systems (IAIMS) planning initiative. The participants include the Health Sciences Library, the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy and Veterinary Medicine, as well as the University of Wisconsin Hospital and Clinics, the Medical Foundation, the Biological Medical Center and the Wisconsin Network for Health Policy. This initiative is stimulated by two campus initiatives: expansion of the statewide network for health sciences education; and the HealthStar project, a University commitment to dramatically expand the existing health sciences complex facilities clustered at the edge of campus. This expansion involves a new School of Pharmacy building, a large interdisciplinary health sciences research facility, and a Health Sciences Learning Center. New initiatives in public health sciences will occupy a nearby 12-story building. The second focus is to integrate this Madison-based health science complex with education, research, and patient care sites in communities scattered across the state of Wisconsin. All the schools and centers depend heavily on these sites to meet their multiple missions, so increased access and communication are a high priority. Based on these two campus initiatives, this is the right time and opportunity for an IAIMS planning grant at the University.